


My Lips Won't Move How I Want (I'll Be A Daydreamer)

by stereoslash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoslash/pseuds/stereoslash
Summary: Things finally come to a head.





	My Lips Won't Move How I Want (I'll Be A Daydreamer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus chapter for my twitter au, [1800-VODKA](https://twitter.com/softmarkhours/status/980151882529234944). Context would make this one shot way better, so if you haven't already, please read the au before proceeding. Title taken from My Flower by JBJ.

He’s out of breath when he knocks on the younger’s door, having deemed it appropriate to run the distance between their two dorms and scramble up the stairs to the fifth floor after noting that the elevator was taking far too long — and Jungwoo knows that none of this was helping contradict Donghyuck’s notion that he was dumb, but all Jungwoo really cared about is the fact that he somehow made it.

It occurs to him then, chest heaving and sweat forming at his brow, that he didn’t have anything that remotely resembled a plan — he had simply let the possibly of Donghyuck being _right_ fuel him and carry him all the way to Lucas’s door; and he would back out, he really would, but it’s too late now that the door is cracking open and Lucas is raising a questioning brow from the other side.

“Jungwoo?” he asks, gaze taking in Jungwoo’s disheveled state, “What are you doing here?”

Lucas himself is clad in a worn-out shirt, hair falling onto his forehead and glasses perched atop his nose; stance relaxed and just a few shades shy of sleepy — a startling contrast with the way Jungwoo was clutching at his sides as he fought to catch his breath.

“Can I come in?” the elder asks, and Lucas gives a slight start; responding with an affirmative and stepping aside to make room for the other.

Lucas is one of the blessed few who didn’t have to put up with a roommate, and Jungwoo scans the room as if he was seeing it for the first time — a poor attempt at stalling as he tried and failed to calm his racing heartbeat, though by now he’s sure that it was less about the fact that he’d run a good three blocks and more about the situation at hand.

“Why did you lie about sexting Mark?” Jungwoo asks the exact same moment that Lucas asks why he swung by, and the younger male startles right on cue; one hand rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck.

“That’s. Well.” Lucas begins, somehow unable to look Jungwoo in the eye for more than three seconds, “Who threw me under the bus?”

“Mark. Haechan. Both, really. Mark asked Haechan out.” Jungwoo responds, taking three steps closer to the other male, and Lucas is visibly flustered.

“So why did you lie?” Jungwoo prompts, sounding far more confident than he actually was; heart just about ready to jump out of his chest — and it’s nothing less than a miracle that he’s able to stop his voice from shaking.

“What did you expect me to say? That I like you? That I actually meant to send that to you and that I really, really, _really_ want to fuck you?” Lucas meets his eyes then, and that’s all it takes for Jungwoo to lean in and kiss the words tumbling out of the other’s mouth.

They don’t waste time. There’s a hitch in Jungwoo’s breathing as Lucas presses eagerly into the kiss, mouths parting to lave at each other’s tongues; Lucas gripping at the elder’s thighs to lift him off of the ground and set him atop the bed and moving to settle in the space between Jungwoo’s legs.

It’s all a blur from there. One second Jungwoo’s arching off of the bed, lips keen against Lucas’s; head falling backwards to bare more of his neck as Lucas sucks marks onto the skin in the next. Jungwoo’s eyes had slipped shut somewhere in between gasps and hurried kisses, and by the time they reopen, Lucas had somehow managed to strip the two of them down to nothing — gaze raking over Jungwoo’s too-pale torso. Jungwoo flushes at the attention, mouth parting in an effort to tell the other to stop staring, but Lucas wraps a hand around both of their cocks and all the words die in Jungwoo’s throat.

Jungwoo’s hips cant upwards as Lucas grinds down, moans and incoherent curses slipping from the elder’s lips as Lucas buries his face in Jungwoo’s neck; groans muffled against the skin and palm growing slick with precome — and it doesn’t take long, in between Lucas’s languid pace and the mouth fitting against his neck, for Jungwoo to lose all traces of coherence.

His hips snap upward, nails digging into the skin of the other’s back as breathless moans and whimpers start to bleed into one another, a tangled mess of _please_ and _more_ and _Lucas Lucas Lucas_ pushing past kiss-swollen lips — and all it takes is two, three more strokes of the hand for Jungwoo to reach his peak; mouth parting in a broken cry as he rides out his climax. Lucas follows soon after, the drawn-out groan that’s muffled against Jungwoo’s neck sending shivers down the elder’s back; Lucas trailing open-mouthed kisses along his collarbones and collapsing onto the mattress.

“Should’ve confessed years ago,” Lucas states after a while, tucking the older male against his side despite the mess they’ve made across both of their stomachs.

“ _Years_?” Jungwoo asks, expression as equally incredulous as the tone of his voice. “I’ve liked you for _years_ , dumbass. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Lucas responds with a shrug. “Don’t know. Just didn’t think you’d be interested, is all. We practically grew up together. I figured you still see me as a kid somehow.”

“You really are an idiot.”

“This is the part where I say ‘but I’m your idiot’, right?”

Jungwoo rolls his eyes at that, but the word comes out fond all the same. “ _Shǎguā_.”

“Hey!” comes the expected protest, and Jungwoo laughs and laughs and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> 傻瓜 (shǎguā) refers to someone who is considered stupid or silly and is usually used as a term of endearment between lovers.


End file.
